Too Late
by Emily Mustang
Summary: While on a assignment in the desert, Colonel Roy Mustang and his team come under enemy attack, and disaster strikes. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye realizes that something as simple and deadly as a stray landmine could tear apart the bond of seemingly unrequited love. Rated T for violence and blood. And because I'm paranoid about stuff like that. A Royai oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, because if I did, Royai would be canon._

* * *

The black-haired man lay, unmoving, on the hard ground, his blood staining the dirt around him as it poured out of a deep gash on the side of his head. Slowly opening one dark eye, his hand trembled as he reached it to the only person who mattered to him.

_...Riza..._

The lieutenant sat up, her long blonde hair hanging in front of her face. Riza Hawkeye looked around wildly, her breath coming in gasps as panic seized her. Having fought in the Ishvalan civil war, what she was surrounded by now should not have shaken her composure; but today was different than that war.

Now; here; today; her commander was in grave danger, and the lieutenant had never gotten a chance to say how she really felt about him.

It was more than a protective bond between superior and subordinate.

More than a childhood friendship emerging once again.

This was love.

She scrambled to her feet at the sight of her superior's shaking hand, reached out toward her; the light in his eyes fading slowly. "Colonel!" Her sense as a soldier and her heart of a lovesick girl fought with each other as she kneeled next to his head, grasping his hand tightly in hers.

"…Ri…Riza…" Roy gazed up at her, his already hazy vision blurring. His life was slipping away before the lieutenant's very eyes.

The solider in her won over; she took on a determined tone, fighting the tears that bit at the back of her eyes. "You'll be okay, Colonel. Everything will be alri-"

He cut her off with a squeeze of her hand, and to her immense surprise, he smiled weakly. "I'm glad, Lieutenant…"

Riza blinked, either holding back tears or just out of surprise. _What on earth…?_ "C-colonel, don't say such thing-"

Once again, he cut her off. "I'm g-glad…" His dark eyes met her brown, watery ones. "…I'm so happy you…you didn't get hurt…"

"C-Colonel, I-I…" Tears spilled down Riza's cheeks._ He really cares about me…?_

His grip on her hand grew weaker and weaker by the second. "Riza…please call me Roy…"

"R-Roy…" Her hands trembled slightly; tears flowing freely. "Please don't leave me…I-I love y-you…" She said it in a quivering voice, afraid that each breath he takes would be his last. The first lieutenant closed her eyes tightly in an effort to halt her tears.

"I love you too…" Suddenly, the grip on Riza's hand slackened, and his weak breathing stopped.

Her eyes flew open. "Roy? Roy?!"

No response came from him.

"Lieutenant…?" The familiar step-clunk-step-clunk pattern of Edward Elric's metal leg approached behind Riza's sobbing figure. "What's wrong…?"

She looked over her shoulder at the blonde haired teenager. His long hair hung in front of his scared golden eyes. "What's wrong with Mustang?!" A tremor, one she had never heard in his voice, was quite obvious.

"He…he's dead…"

Ed took a step back, appalled and in shock. _Mustang, dead?! There's no way in hell!_

He gritted his teeth together, taking control over the problem. Turning away from the terrible truth, he glared at the other soldiers.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?!" His metal arm creaked as he pointed at shocked soldiers. "You, get the colonel out of here! You and you! Clear a path! Be careful! There's still a war going on here!"

As the subordinates scrambled to fulfill Ed's orders, the major sat down next to the grief-ridden lieutenant. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "You loved him, didn't you, Lieutenant Hawkeye…?"

She was about to speak when the man ordered whom was ordered to move the colonel interrupted. "Major Elric, sir!"

Ed looked at him with a sour expression on his face. "What is it?"

The soldier's composure only wavered slightly under the young man's gaze. "A-a field doctor examined Colonel Mustang, sir, and his heart is still beating."

Riza began crying harder; out of relief. Ed wrapped his real arm around her shoulder and smiled at the soldier, which made him nervous. "Very good, soldier. Take him to the hospital, now. I'll deal with the lieutenant…"

"E-Ed…I'm so s-sorry…" Her body shook with every sob; tears falling on the cold dirt.

"Please don't cry, First Lieutenant…"

"I-it's my f-fault he's h-hurt…"

Ed blinked in something like surprise. "No, it isn't…"

She clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Y-yes it is…he was p-protecting…me…" With crystal tears falling down her cheeks, Riza looked up toward the sky and closed her eyes.

_Please, God…please don't let Roy die…_

_I love him…_

* * *

**A/N: Just a little Royai oneshot I whipped up at around one in the morning...**

**Reviews are appreciated, though I won't pester you guys ^_^**

**By the way, it would mean a whole lot to me if you guys shared my stories on Tumblr or something...**


End file.
